That's Amore
by EveryDayBella
Summary: My Twi25 Round 8 flashes. ExB.
1. Prompt 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14

Pen Name: EveryDayBella

Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella

Rating: T

Word Count: 309

Photo prompts can be found here:

thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

* * *

I was in love with this prompt the moment I saw it. I love my records (yes I own every record mentioned here) and I need to met a handsome, jazz loving man over the stacks of records.

Much love to GeekChic12 for her help. Mwah!

* * *

I am in my own world when I go looking for records.

My favorite place is this little used bookstore down the street from my apartment. The back corner of this store is devoted to records. The slim, cardboard cases are lined up in cubby holes just waiting for my curious little fingers to discover them.

They know my name at the front desk so they greet me when I walked in. Tuesday mornings are fairly quiet and not many people are in the store. There's no one in my corner and it's just the way I like it. No one's there to bother me and I can't be happier.

Today I find a treasure trove. There's a Whitesnake album, Frank Sinatra's _The September of My Years, _a much more resent The Decemberists EP, and—the jewel of this dig—a Louis Armstrong recording from 1940. My fingers shake as they brush the paper sleeve. Armstrong is rare enough, but an original from 1940? It's almost unheard of.

Tears are stinging my eyes when his voice distracts me. "That's a great album. I got to listen to one in my uncle's collection. It's unbelievable. No one did it like Armstrong, huh?"

There he is—a hot guy, in my used record heaven, expounding on the virtues of a dying genre. I had no idea what to say so I let the first thing I think of pop out of my mouth. "Have you ever listened to his and Count Basie's _Great Reunion_? Their rendition of _I Got it Bad and That Ain't Good_ never fails to make me cry."

His lips twist up in a secret smile and he holds out his hand. "I'm Edward."

Normally I wouldn't have taken it, but we had bonded over records and jazz. I couldn't say no to that. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."


	2. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

* * *

**Prompt: **#2

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **325

* * *

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

****Huge thanks to LyricalKris for her help!

* * *

There were piles of pictures scattered across the floor. I had dropped them out of a shoe box when I pulled it out of my father's closet. I was going to pick them up, but I had ended up sinking to the floor and collecting them one by one.

I had no idea that my Dad had kept these. There were pictures from my parents honeymoon in Paris, pictures of me as a baby, and even one snapshot of him, I, and Edward at my wedding. I had laughed and cried as the faded old pictures had brought to mind even more faded memories. I felt like I was drowning in them, suffocating in the emotions.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of the door slamming shut downstairs. How long had I been up here?

"Bella?"

"I'm upstairs." I called, not bothering to get up. I felt tired and didn't want to move. It had been a long week and I was tired of trying.

Edward appeared in the doorway with a worried expression. He was always worried these days.

"Hey, love. You okay?"

I managed to nod as he slid down next to me. His arm wrapped around my waist and I allowed him to hold me. I needed him.

"What's all this?"

"I found them in Charlie's closet. I didn't know he had any and I got to wondering why he kept them and why he never told me."

"He was proud of you, Bella. That's why he kept them."

Edward's words stung and I turned to crawl into his lap. He held me like he always does, with strong arms and gentle kisses. In that moment though it's not what I want.

"Edward, I miss my dad."


	3. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

* * *

**Prompt: **#**8  
Pen Name:** EveryDayBella**  
Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **T**  
Word Count: **389

* * *

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to LyricalKris and AngelycDevil for reading this for me.

* * *

It was one of those newfangled bars. It was all bright lights and way too loud pop music. I missed the old style, with dim lighting and a smoky atmosphere. Those felt comfortable and almost homey. This felt like that music they played-fake, plastic, and generic.

Normally I wouldn't have even walked in the door, but he worked here. He was the single hottest bartender I had even seen. From the wild bronze hair, the sharp planes of his face, and the long lines of his thin body he was a master piece. Not in that tattooed, pierced, douchebag way, but in a classic, Humphrey Bogart way. He didn't belong in this bar that was for sure.

I sat at the bar and watched while he made fancy martinis. What kind of a name for a martini was _Sex on the Beach_ anyway? Whatever happened to subtly?

Still, watching his fingers and arms as he poured, stirred, and shook was worth it. Long fingers gripped spoons and bottlenecks with the ease and determinations that only came from years of doing this job. The smile on his face brightened everything around him, but it never reached his eyes.

Finally finished with his customers he turned back to me. Deep green eyes looked tired and sad, but he had a real smile for me. "What can I get you, Dollface?"

"A Cosmopolitan."

"Old fashioned. I like it."

I watched while he made my drink. He was certainly more interesting than anything else in here. I couldn't help the sliver of worry that seeped into my mind. I hadn't seen him so subdued in a long time. Edward loved his job. What was wrong?

He slid the pale pink concoction across the bar to me before leaning on the other side. "I'm gonna find a real job, Bella. You were right. This place sucks."

I twirled the cocktail straw and took a few sips before telling him, "It's not so bad with you here. You should stay"

"Maybe I want something more."

He went back to his job and I watched him for a few hours before leaving.

When he cleaned up my glass later he would find my number and address on a napkin. I was ready for more. It was time to take our barstool romance to the next level.


	4. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

* * *

**Prompt: **#17**  
Pen Name: **EveryDayBella**  
Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella**  
Rating: **M**  
Word Count: **455

* * *

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

This idea came to me last night while I was watching the roller derby Psych episode. Much love to LyricalKris, Lellabeth, and AngelycDevil for there help. Mwah!

* * *

"It's time for a couples dance. This one is just for the couples." The DJ starts the Damn Yankees' _High Enough _and the couples flood the roller rink. I wish I had someone to join them with.

"Dance with me" It's my best friend and secret love, Edward, holding his hand out to me.

"I'll fall." It was no secret how clumsy I was. I could trip across air. My friends forced me into skates but I refuse to leave this bench.

"I won't let you fall. Come on."

His arms are around my waist as he guides me in circles around the rink. I have to admit, I'm having fun. I've never been graceful, but with Edward's arms around me, holding me up, I can almost believe that I am. The rest of the world twirls by and I can't hold in a giggle.

It's all fine and good until he leans down and places his forehead on mine. This was out of the norm. Suddenly the air around us is tense. What is going on here?

"I really like you, Bella."

"Have you been drinking?"

"No. I really like you."

"Edward, don't mess with me. I can't…"

And then his lips are on mine. I freeze, completely surprised. Edward is kissing me.

As soon as my mind catches up to what's going on I throw myself at him. His kisses are warm and passionate. They make me dizzy with want. I had waited to long for this. Maybe he really did like me?

Somehow we manage to stumble our way out of our skates and make it into the storeroom. Neither of us is fully aware of what's going on when he pins me to the wall between racks of roller blades. We're high on each other's kisses, and I couldn't get enough of him.

I jump into his arms, my legs around his waist. I could feel his fingers fumbling between us. Finally he pushes my panties to the side and fills me. I gasp and then moan. It's better than I had imagined and I have a very active imagination.

"Bella, I've wanted this for so long." He moans low in my ear. He begins to pump himself in and out of me. I can only shake as he drives himself forward. My hips flex forward, trying to get him deeper, harder, just more. I'm overwhelmed by the sensation of him all around me.

It doesn't take long until he's coming with a grunt. I don't mind. I'm certain that this is just the first of many experiences together. I can't keep the goofy grin off my face.

"See, I told you I like you."

"I think I believe you now."


	5. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

* * *

**Prompt: **#4

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **496

* * *

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

It had been a disaster. I supposed that one bad gig out of a thousand wasn't that bad, but it still hurt.

I know its not worth crying over, but I can't help it. I put my everything into this. I love music and playing for people. All I want is to make people feel something more than they would have otherwise.

I groan as another tear falls from my eyes. I knew I couldn't do this. I'm not talented enough and I'm not smart enough to do anything else. I'm a colossal failure.

I feel terrible for sobbing over spilled milk. I feel bruised and battered. I know modern girls are supposed to be strong and steady but I'm just not feeling it at the moment.

I hear the heavy footsteps, but I don't look up. I know who they belong to and they just make me feel worse. I hadn't just failed myself or my bandmates, but him as well. Still when he wraps an arm around my waist I can't help falling into his embrace.

Edward's arms are warm and comforting as they always have been. I don't find any judgement in them and that just makes me cry harder. I nuzzle into Edward's chest and he lets me cry for awhile. his fingers rubbing my arm and brushing through my hair. Edward was too good to me.

"Sh, it's going to be okay, love." His rich, melodious voice begans to calm my frayed nerves. "It's just one show. They happen. It'll be okay."

I shake my head and slip my arm around behind his jacket so that I can cling even tighter to him. "I knew that, but I still screwed this up. I hate that I let everyone down. Why did I think that I could do this? It was so stupid. I should have stayed in school like my parents told me to."

"Hey, hey." His fingers coaxe my face up to met his gaze. His green eyes are gentle but still firm with conviction. "You are not stupid. You are a talented, beautiful, brilliant woman out chasing her dreams and I couldn't be prouder of you. You had one bad gig. You cry a little, learn from it, and move on. You'll be awesome."

"It doesn't feel like it." I curl back against him and soak up the strength from his body. Edward was my rock. I didn't know what I would do without him.

I felt his lips brush the crown of my head. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

He pulls me to my feet and starts walking me to the door. "Come on, the boys and I are taking you girls out to get your mind off of things. How does a cone of Baskin Robbins sound?"

"Like heaven."

He guides me out of the empty bar and I feel my worries slip. He's right. I would be okay, as all as we're together.


	6. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

* * *

**Prompt: #**15

**Pen Name:**EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **463

* * *

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love and thanks to LyricalKris, GeekChicFF12, Lellabeth, TwlightLadies1, and Kymbersmith90 for their help!

* * *

"Edward, she has a fever. She can't go to school, and I have to go to work. Can you stay home with her?"

I agree quickly and kiss her goodbye. I check on Bailey, still asleep in her bed, before settling on Bella and my's bed down the hall to write my column. This way I can I hear her if she gets up or needs anything.

* * *

It's mid-morning and I'm halfway through my first draft when she pads into our room. Her eyes are glassy from her fever and her lips are turned down in a frown. It's such a sharp difference from my usually bright and lively daughter. I pat the bed next to me and she climbs up to curl at my side. I brush hair from her sweaty forehead and discreetly check her temperature in the process. "How are you feeling, baby girl?"

"Sucky."

I grimace and realize I need to be more careful with my language around her.

"You want to stay in here with me for a little while?"

She nods again with her head on my shoulder. I give her a one armed hug, hoping that cuddles with be a magic cure.

* * *

At some point I give up the laptop because typing one handed is hard. I cuddle Bailey instead and watch Mulan with her. She giggles a few times so I figure that she must be feeling a little better.

Bailey is the spitting image of her mother from her dark brown hair to her melted chocolate eyes. Her giggle is the second greatest sound in the world next to her mother's laugh.

* * *

After the movie, she curls back against my chest. I brush my lips against her forehead, relieved that she feels a little cooler.

"Are you hungry, baby girl?"

She nods and I pick her up to carry her downstairs. When I have her seated on the kitchen island I realize my problem. I have no idea what to give her that won't upset her stomach. I have a vague memory of my own mother giving my crackers and peanut butter when I' was sick so that's what I set about making.

"What do you want to drink, baby girl?"

"Chocolate milk?"

It's her favorite and I should tell her no, but I can't bear to disappoint her. I mix it up and then watch while she blows bubbles.

Before I know it we're both blowing bubbles and she's smiling again. I realize then that I would do anything for her.

Bella and I hadn't been planning on kids but then along she came. I wouldn't trade her for the world.

I lean over and give her an eskimo kiss. She may get me sick, but it's worth it to see her happy.


	7. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt:** #1

**Pen Name:** EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 499

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love and thanks to LyricalKris and AngelcDevil. Mwah!

* * *

I know something's wrong as soon as she storms out of her class.

A second later my arms are full of Bella. She throws her arms around my waist and clings there. My t-shirt is soon wet where she's sobbing. I don't waste time to figure out what's happened. I know I've got to get her out of here before she gets worse.

I half drag her out of the school and into the backseat of my car. I'll take her home, but I need to get her calmed down first. If she keeps going like this she'll make herself sick. She's done that before.

This has been the story since the accident. The slightest trigger and she gets sucked back. Bringing her out of her spells is difficult.

My beautiful girl. She used to be so bright and full of life. This shell she's in is slowly killing us.

She stretches out on the seat and I curl myself around her, her back to my chest, our fingers twisted together. The small cabin is filled with her soft cries. I press my lips against the crown of her head and began whispering in her ear. I tell her that's ok, that she's with me, that no one is going to hurt her. I repeat it until the sound of my voice and the rain drumming on the roof lull her almost to sleep.

When her breath evens out I stop talking and just hold her. I want to take her home, but I can't bear to let her go either. These spells kill me because I have no idea how to fix it.

My eyes begin to burn. It kills me that I can't do anything to help her. I hate that she has to suffer so much for an idiot mistake.

It kills me even more that she doesn't seem to be getting better. Everyone tells us that she just needs time, but it's been almost a year. What if she never gets better?

I stifle a sob against her hair and try to focus on my fingers playing with the edge of her sweater. It's damn near impossible to get the thing off. She wears it everywhere. It's baggy on her and I think it makes her feel safe. She stole it from me at some point. I never asked for it back. Much like my heart and I had initions of asking for it back. Bella would get better. She had to. We had to much still to do.

I hear her moan and pull her a little tighter against my chest.

"I'm scared, Edward." Her voice is rough and broken from all her time spent crying.

"I know, Bella, but its going to be okay. I promise."

I let the conviction flow through me so it hopefully will convince her. I wasn't going to leave her.

I held her close until the sound of the rain on the roof eases us both to sleep.


	8. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#12

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **351

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to the WC girls for looking this over for me!

* * *

He finds her sitting on the steps outside her apartment. He can hear the shouting and yelling going on inside and knows what must have happened. He knows for sure when her dark brown eyes look up and there is an equally dark shadow across one cheek.

He sinks to the stair next to her and wraps an arm around her in a warm embrace. He feels her hot tears against his chest and his heart breaks. She deserves much better than this.

"I love you, Bella," he murmurs. "It doesn't matter about them. I love you. I'll get you away."

But she's too shattered to listen. She's been beaten to many times to believe that life will change now.

So he does the only thing he can think of to convince her. He pulls her up the stairs and around the corner. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her softly, fully, gently, deeply.

Suddenly she throws herself at him. He catches her easily and pins her against the wall. He really doesn't mean for this to become physical. He was just going to kiss her. The whimpers falling from her lips and the way her fingers yank at him speak for a different story.

"Bella, what do you need?"

"I need, I need you." She gasps. "Please, Edward, I just need you."

He doesn't wait a second. It takes only a moment of fumbling before he fills her with a groan. She clings to his shoulders, legs around his hips. She sighs as he plants wet kisses against her neck.

He begins to move, to thrust, and pump. There is not much he can do to make her happy, but if he can give her a moment of stolen pleasure then he will.

He distracts her, lets her get lost in them. In a place where there is a happy ending.

Even after the pleasure has washed through them he holds her, holding the battered pieces of her soul in place.

Softly he kisses her bruised cheek. "It'll be okay, Bella. I'll get you out of here."


	9. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#6

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **448

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

So this didn't turn out like I thought it would. It's purely to much Tudors. LOL

Much love to Lellabeth, LryicalKris, and AngelcDevil for their help.

* * *

Castles are made to hold secrets. Every corner and hidden passage is designed to keep these secrets at bay. When those secrets get out they catch even the most devout and loyal in their wake of destruction.

And thus a man kneels before his Lord and King. His fine cloths mark him as a lord himself, but the way his head is bowed and the pain that is evident in his startling green eyes that speak of a man at the end of his rope and begging for just a hint of hope.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you, release my Lady Wife. I swear to you she has never spoken against you or your house. She is loyal and devout."

"Then why was your wife found in the company of traitors?" The King's voice is hard and bitter-the sound of a raging storm. "Perhaps you should have kept a closer eye on your own house, Lord Edward."

"The Lady Bella and I hide nothing. She knows my affairs as I know hers. She was trying to persuade your plotters to leave their course. She was but in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And you trust the word of a woman?" The King sneers and Lord Edward's face falls. "Pleading on your wife's behalf makes you weak."

"Does it? Then I will prostrate myself before you." Lord Edward stretches out across the dirty floor. Only his head is raised to speak. "I will beg you, in front of your Court and your Council to spare my wife's life. Allow some grace and mercy to fall on her. She is my life and with her death you will surely kill me as well."

"What is it about this woman? Has she bewitched you?"

"She is more beautiful than the sun. She is as gracious as the queens of old. She is my heart, my compass, and the queen of my mind. She is mine as I am hers, and if that is witchcraft then I would be under her spell for all the days of my life."

The fireplace crackles as the king paces before his stricken lord. Could this love be so true that it could drive a strong and proud man to weakness and weeping before his King and Master?

"Your Majesty, for any love you may have once shown me, for any friendship we may have once shared, give me this one thing. Give me my wife. Pardon her or take my life in her stead."

Lord Edward's forehead hits the cold stone floor. He humbles himself, absolutely, in the hope that his King will listen.

The King sighs. What a decision to make.


	10. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #** 13

**Pen Name:** EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 337

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to my WC girls for their help.

* * *

His sweatshirt still smells like him as I pull it over my head. It's not even that special. It's basic, grey, and several sizes too big. I makes me feel better though.

I cross my legs, sitting at the end of my bed and watch as Edward paces the length of my room. The elephant in the room, the little white stick, seems huge.

"What are we going to so?" I finally ask, quietly. "You're graduating in a month and I still have a year."

"I know." There is nothing in his voice to give away how he's really feeling.

I take a shaky breath and sniff back a round of tears. I know that he needs to time to process this and to come to his own decision, but I need him. I can't do this alone.

I'm not aware when he sits next me, but he takes one of my hands in both of his much larger ones. "What do you want?"

"I want to have our baby. I want to stay with with you. I want our parents to approve of you and our child."

Oh god our parents. My Dad, Charlie, would be pissed. He's never liked Edward and this will just make it worse. What if he kicks me out?

Carlisle and Esme might be a little more understanding but they'll still be disappointed. Edward is their golden boy. I'll forever be the girl who ruined all his chances.

"Hey." His other hand brings my head up to meet his burning green gaze. "No one is going to take you away from me. We'll get through this."

We end up curled around each other on my bed. His lips brush my forehead and his arms wrap around my waist. It's nice to know that he's not going to leave. I feel better here with him. I'm still scared to death but when he starts humming in my ear I'm almost lulled to sleep.

I trust him. Somehow we'll make it through this.


	11. Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt:** #16

**Pen Name:** EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 498

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to AngelcDevil for her help. Mwah!

* * *

When we were kids Bella had this map of the world on her wall. It was ancient, tattered, and half the european countries on it didn't even exist any more, but she had loved that thing. She swore that she was going to travel the world even if she had to do it from the back of a truck.

I hadn't realized how serious she was until she hitchhiked to California to see a Guns and Roses show when we were sixteen. We all freaked out when she disappeared. She was grounded for a month. I just made her promise not go alone next time.

Since then these trips had been common and usually happened at the last minute. Bella would breeze through the door with some crazy idea and we would be off. I knew that I should have stopped her but she was never happier than when she was out on the road.

Which lead to both of us sitting under a poncho, freezing wet, beside some little back road in the middle of nowhere. I was cold, soaked, and miserable, but she was animated and bouncing as she rambled on about the all places we were going to go on this trip. I loved the girl but she was getting on my nerves.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, we're stuck in the rain, everything is wet, my computer is probably ruined, and no one has ridden by this god forsaken road in hours. We're stuck, Bella. Good job."

I had never spoken to her so sharply before. Bella was my life, she was everything to me. I didn't want to ever hurt her. She's been hurt to many times in the past, I couldn't be the source of more.

For a moment the only sound was the pattering of rain drops on the plastic tarp. My heart sank down to my shoes. I wanted to reach out and touch her, but I didn't know how she would react. I missed her already though.

My heart stopped when Bella got out from under the tarp and went out into the rain. Did she want to get away from me so bad that she would walk in the rain?

I debated for a moment between giving her space and going after her. In the end I just shrugged the pancho away and ran after her.

She turned back toward me with a smile on her lips. Little minx. "Edward, it's raining." Se stated the obvious, but I could tell that she meant so much more. It was raining all around and it always had been.

"Yeah, it is. Our stuff is ruined anyway. What do you say we walk and see if we can find a gas station?"

"You don't mind?" Her arms twined around my neck while mine found her waist. Holding her was second nature.

"Yeah, I'd follow you anywhere, Bella, across every map and rain storm."


	12. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt:** #11

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **329

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to my WC girls for their help.

* * *

"Bella, get the fuck in the car!" I hear his worried voice but don't listen to it. I like the wind on my face and for once it's not wet.

It's nice to leave the rainy Northwest behind. home it may be, but we were never going to make it there. There was too much un-pretty history, to much trouble, to heartbreak to be able to survive.

Out here we can make a fresh start. It won't be easy, clearly, but Edward can play in bars until someone notices him, and I can do anything. I know we'll be okay as long as we can see the sky.

"Hey!" I call out to him when I feel the van slow down and pull to the side of the road. "What are you stopping for?"

He reaches over and tugs on my leg, pulling me into the van. "I can't wait any longer. You're too beautiful. I need you."

I giggle and climb onto his lap. "It's just the sun, it gives my skin a glow."

"Bella, you have no idea." He pulls my shirt off and layers my chest with kisses. I swivel my hips as much as I'm able, feeling how hard he is underneath me.

We're a tangle of limbs and fabric as he struggles to free his cock and I to shed my shorts. Finally I sink onto him and moan. He leans his head head back and the long cords of his neck arch out.

I bury my face there and ride him hard and fast. If the van hadn't been so loaded down we probably would have rocked the whole thing.

We both come, grunting and moaning, before I collapse onto his chest. I feel his lips feather across my forehead. "How are you liking your adventure so far?"

"I'm loving it."

I sigh as his lips find my flushed skin. I know we'll be okay as long as we can see the sky.


	13. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#20

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count:** 322

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to LyricalKris for fixing my comma's. Mwah!

* * *

Our apartment is stifling. The air conditioning is out, it's eighty-seven degrees outside at nine o'clock, and the humidity is so bad, it feels like I'm drinking air rather than breathing it.

Eivie is the best sleeper in the world yet I can still hear her tossing in her bedroom. She's not sleeping, which means she will be cranky tomorrow. We both had to get some sleep, and with how uncomfortable it was, that was never going to happen.

I wrack my brain for ideas. A cold bath will only help for so long. Opening the windows hadn't worked so far. Then I get it, a great idea that Eivie would love.

I bring out the air mattress and pull the sheets off of my bed. I place the air mattress on our front porch and try to find a way to hang the sheets up to make a tent.

"What are you doing?"

My next door neighbor, Bella, startles me, but I don't mind. Bella's a single mother to a boy about Eivie's age. We end up helping each other out a lot. Plus she's pretty and sweet. I think I'm kinda in love with her. "I'm making a tent. It's a little bit cooler out here, and maybe Eivie will sleep. You and Jacob want to join us?"

The four of us end up cocooned in our little makeshift tent. Bella and I use flashlights to make shadow puppets for the kids until they fall asleep, then Bella and I stay up for hours whispering secrets like teenagers.

She yawns sleepily. I can barely see her in the dark, but I know the shape of her round face and her long lashes. Perhaps the dark makes me brave. "Bella, would wanna go out with me. I'll pay for the babysitter."

"What?"

"Come out with me; on a date?"

"Okay."

It's a good night, and I want many more of them.


	14. Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#5

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **489

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Big thanks and hugs to LyricalKris for her help with this tricky one.

* * *

She wanted a date. Not just any date, she wanted to go to the park. He took her because he loved her, but he wasn't enjoying it. He had a hundred things on his mind, a big deal that needed to go through at work, but here he was at the park.

Her giggle was the only warning he had before her hands covered his eyes. He could feel her warmth along his back as her body pressed into his, but he had no idea what she was doing.

"Close your eyes."

"Bella, come on…"

Her lips fluttered against his neck. Edward moaned and tried to turn around and grab her. She giggled and backed away. "Close your eyes."

If he followed directions he would get more of her so he closed his eyes.

"Now, count to ten."

"Bella, please…"

"Just do it."

"Fine. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten."

When he opened his eyes she was gone. She wasn't in front of him, behind him, beside him. He couldn't see her anywhere.

It didn't take him long to figure out her game. Hide and seek and he was the seeker.

Edward played along, but it had been fifteen minutes since he had closed his eyes. It wasn't that big of a park; she had to right there.

What if something else had found her? What if she had gotten lost, or hurt herself? It would be his fault if anything happened to her. He had promised to love her, take care of her, protect her. He couldn't fail her—not like this.

There was a new sense of desperation in his search. He was nearly frantic as he turned over every leaf and shrub. He had to find her; it had been too long.

He found her up the branches of an oak tree. There was an excited grin on her face, but Edward was for too wound up to reply in kind.

"Bella, get down here."

"You don't have to be a sore loser, Edward. Clearly my hiding skills are better than your seeking skills."

As soon as her feet touched ground, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He realized belatedly that he was likely holding on too tight, but he couldn't bring himself to loosen his hold.

Bella pushed, and he released her, keeping one arm around her waist. He managed a weak smile. "Sorry, I couldn't find you. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

She smiled at him. "You're ridiculous, Edward. You really gotta loosen up. Play a game now and then."

"Play a game, huh?"

"Yeah, catch me if you can?"

Bella turned and ran, leaving a startled Edward in her wake. It didn't take him long to chase her, toss her over his shoulder, and claim his reward.

The air was filled with the sound of their giggling as she taught him how to play.


	15. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#21

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **367

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to LryicalKris.

* * *

She jumps into the water and I know I have to have her. Her sun kissed skin gleams under the gentle lights surrounding the pool at midnight. Her bikini is so small that it barely matters. Dark, wet hair draped across her skin.

Bella is clumsy on land but so graceful in the water. I vaguely remember a story from high school mythology class about a creature that led sailors astray. A siren. She was my siren and I went astray willingly.

I brush my lips against her's, parting them and delving into her. Our kiss turns passionate fast, both well aware of how wrong this is, but unable to stay away any longer.

Skin meets skin, fingers tangle in hair, and moans escape around crushed lips. Her legs wrap around my waist and I pull the bikini top away to reveal small, pert breasts. There is a smirk on her face as she purposely brushes my erection. I pull her back hard and grip her waist. She's not moving from me again.

"Edward, do it." She moans into my ear. "Take me. I've wanted it forever. Just do it."

As awesome as pool sex can be it's also damn near impossible. I fumble with the last scraps of our clothing as I lift her onto the deck and line us up.

She wiggles and whimpers, more than ready to be fucked. I want to take it slow but I can't. I've waited to long for her. With one smooth thrust I'm inside her and everything fades away."

I'm only aware of where we're connected, her pussy and my cock, her breasts and my chest, her hand and my neck, our lips never more than inch apart. I breath in her sighs and moans. She scrapes her nails down my back. There is nothing in the world but us, wet and infinite.

Her name is a litany on my lips when I release into her. I manage to roll away and not crush her. We lay there in stunned silence. Cheating is neither of our styles but here we are anyway.

She stands up and sashays away, her wet footprints the only proof she was ever here.


	16. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#23

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **326

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to LyricalKris and GeekchicFF for looking over for me.

* * *

They're not keeping us apart. Her parents hated me, mine hated her. It was very Romeo and Juliet. I simply didn't care. I needed Bella, and she needed me.

I carefully climbed the tree, thanking my years of climbing the trees around my house, and stepped out onto the roof. Bella's third floor window was just above the garage. If I was careful I could make it. I had to get there.

I took small steps across the angle, terrified to lose my balance. I didn't mind losing my life for Bella, but I wanted to do it better than falling from the roof and breaking my neck.

Finally I was tapping on the window pane and then her round face and beautiful brown eyes were smiling at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Edward?"

"I had to see you. Let me in."

I climbed through the window and entered our little haven. I pulled her into my arms, kissed her like a dying man, and we fell into her bed. I caressed every inch of her skin and listened to her cry out my name into the dark night. Not until then I did sink into her warmth and lose myself in her. The blackness was filled with our moans as we struggled to stay silent and not be overheard. It felt so good to back together. We forgot for a time that there was anything in the world but the two of us.

Later, while wrapped around each other in the dead of the night, we talk.

"They're going to make me marry Jacob Black."

"Mine are trying to make me marry Victoria Hunter. I'm not going to though. There is now way that I'm going to be with anyone but you."

"How are we going to do it? Can we run away?"

I shrugged and held her closer. "If I can climb up to the roof then we can climb down."


	17. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#10

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s):** Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **362

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to LryicalKris for looking over this for me!

* * *

"Go get water," she muttered underneath her breath. "Go get wood for the fire. Go kill a chicken. God, I hate that man!"

That man was her stepfather, and he enjoyed bossing her around. She was old enough to be married by now, but he wouldn't give her away. He refused to allow her to leave his house where she was his servant.

Bella slammed the heavy wood bucket down on the side of the well and began tying the rope to the handle. All of her dreams, the fairy tales she had always believed in, had never seemed so far away.

Bella was ashamed to feel tears beginning to fill her eyes. She wanted to be away, where she had her own house, where no one could boss her around, and were she had a man who loved her and looked out for her.

She jumped when she heard the sound of a twig cracking behind her. When she turned she saw a tall man with bright red hair studying her with an intense look. Bella felt fire began along her skin at his gaze. She should have been scared, but his look just made her feel excited.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Edward." His voice was rich and thick like the chocolate her father used to bring her. "I've been following you."

She nodded not surprised at all. There was nowhere to run as he walked toward her. The low wall of the well was behind her and he was in front, but still she wasn't scared. There was something about him that felt like home.

He stopped when their bodies were almost touching. Just enough space for for air between them. His fingers brushed her cheek like an artisan would reverently touch a master's painting. Her heart hammered in her chest, her breath came in gasps, but still she wasn't scared.

"Join me?"

She could only nod.

She felt lips on her neck and knew nothing else.


	18. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt:** #7

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **R

**Word Count: **368

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Huge thanks to MyHeroin1 for looking over this for me!

* * *

_Bring it to the Westland Moor, at 6:30 and we'll finish this, I promise._

_Love you forever,_

_Edward_

That was all his note said. I haven't seen Edward in three years and wonder if he still feels as confused and broken about that night as I do.

I walk down the foggy tree lined way and try to ignore the knot in my stomach. Would burying it really make us forget, help us move on? It's a secret we had promised to keep forever, but it feels so heavy, so tiring.

I want my life back. I want Edward back. I want my innocence.

I go around the curve in the path and see him in his fatigues. I plan to be calm about meeting him again, but I can't. I run toward him, throwing myself into him. His arms wrap around my waist and hold me tightly. I feel lips on my hair and hear both of us sobbing. It has been too long.

"Will this really take care of it?" I asked. "It'll stop afterward?"

He pulls away and captures my face between his hands and staring at me with the saddest, sweetest, kindest green gaze. "I promise it'll be over. We won't have to think about it. Then I'm going to make you happy. If it takes my dying breath, then I'm going to make you happy."

He kisses my forehead while I try to speak around great, wracking sobs. "Edward, please don't leave me again."

"Never. Never going to leave you again. Did you bring it?"

Out of my pocket I pull the necklace that has haunted us all these years. Just a simple strand of pearls, but I hate it.

He points to a hole in the ground and I hesitate. "You're sure no will find it?"

"I promise, no one."

I take a deep breath and let it slip through my fingers. I will my fears and anxiety to go with it, but I knew that will leave with only time and hard work.

Edward quickly fills in the hole before tugging me back the way I came. He keeps me walking and that's all I can do. Just keep walking.


	19. Prompt 25

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#25

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **312

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Much love to my twify AngelcDevil for looking over this for me!

* * *

The railway stretches into the distance. Mile after mile of steel. God knows where they go or what lays at the end.

Well, at least I do. At the end of the railway, or at least the end I care about, is a girl. A beautiful girl with brown hair, the palest skin, and the sweetest smile. She's the girl I love, the girl I left for.

Money's tight. The cash did both our families good. So there was that.

Marriages and weddings take money so I promised that I would get some. Oh how Bella cried when we said good-bye on the train platform. I'm not ashamed to say that I did to. I made her promise to take care of our families, I kissed her one last time, and then she was gone in a cloud of steam of smoke

The circus never stopped. It was always moving and after all what was the point? Money didn't come from standing still after all. There was no rest for the weary. And I was tired. I felt like I could sleep for days.

Oh, god, I missed Bella. I missed the simpleness of her presence. I missed the love that I saw in her sparkling brown eyes. I wrote every chance I got and even called once or twice, but it wasn't the same, it wasn't enough. I needed her.

So the tracks stretch on, mile after mile, into the horizon. Somewhere out there lays a tiny wooden house where my Bella lives with her father. There's a tree I carved our initials into, and a chapel that I'm going to marry her in.

I stand and I follow the tracks though my feet are weary and blistered. There's so many miles to go, but it'll be worth it. It's time to go home.

Hang on, Bella, I'll be home soon.


	20. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#22

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **493

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Lots of love to my twify angelycdevil for looking over this for me!

* * *

I waited on the road.

It was an old dirt track, lined by live oaks on either side. There as hint of open pasture on one side, on the other a deeper, darker forest loomed. The sun filtered through in small rays leaving deep shadows on the road.

I hated this place. I always had. From the time I was a small girl to now this track had given me the creeps. There was just something about it.

I kicked the dirt at my feet and watched as the small puffs rose and settled. I wanted to fly away with them. I wanted to float away on the breeze and never have to come back here again.

There was a rumble on the road and I turned to face it feeling my stomach churn in the process. This is it. I have to pay a debt. No backing out of it, no fighting. My mouth ran dry.

It wasn't my debt, it was my fathers. All he did anymore though was sit at home and stare at the wall. I had to pay the debt. I had to let _him_ do whatever he wanted with me. The stories I had heard from others were enough to make my blood , I was out of options. There was nothing left.

The car sputtered to stop across from me and _he_ climbed down, pulling his driving goggles off. I gasped, startled, because its not _him_, it's his son, Edward. We used to be friends when we were kids, but that was a long time ago, before things changed. I haven't seen him since.

"Bella!" he called and rushed forward to catch me when I fell. He smelled like pine and rose water and his green eyes were as kind as they used to be.

I sank into his arms while my body was wracked with sobs. It was all too much. _He_ would send Edward to destroy my last happy memory. It was likely punishment for Edward as well. His eyes were so kind and his arms, although firm, didn't harm or maim. I didn't dare hope. I couldn't. It would kill me.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. It's alright." His voice was thick and I was surprised to hear weariness in it as well. "It's okay. Just breath. I paid your debt. He's not coming for you. I'm going to take you home and then stay as long as need me, okay?"

"You paid? But that means…" I stared at him in shock. His eyes were pinched and there was weariness in his face. My beautiful summer boy had been tarnished all because of me.

He leaned his forehead against my own and his eyes closed. For a moment, I made believe that he was asleep. "I couldn't let him, oh God, Bella. I couldn't let him do that to you.

"I'm going to keep you safe, Bella. I'm going to keep you safe."


	21. Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: **#19

**Pen Name: **EveryDayBella

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Word Count: **365

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Big hugs to Angelycdevil and LyricalKris for looking this over for me!

* * *

"Come on. Stop being a baby, Cullen."

Edward tried to follow his friends deeper into the cemetery but he just couldn't. He hated the cemetery. The last time he had been here he was nine and it was his grandfather funeral. He had felt the entire time like someone was following him, or watching. He had finally begged his parents until they had left. He hadn't been back since.

Until now because his friends dared him and, if they wanted to survive, teenage boys didn't turn down dares. So now he was here, he was stuck, and it was back. Someone was following him. He could feel it somehow. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up and it felt like he was being stalked. He couldn't move without feeling like he was being followed.

He turned around twice expecting to see someone behind him. He found nothing. That didn't didn't him feel any better. In fact he felt worse. He'd lost his friends and he was alone. Anything could have been out there.

Finally a shadow detached itself from the mists and came toward him. It was a woman with long brown hair, pale skin, and a body to die for. Edward could only stare in shock. This was what he had been afraid of? She didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"Hi." Edward offered, taken in by her dark eyes and the glow of her skin.

She stayed well away from him, but her eyes never blinked. She stared at him never looking away from his face. "Hello. I didn't mean to startle you."

Her voice was melodious and hypnotic. "No. I mean. It's fine. I think. Um."

She chuckled at his stammer. "I'm Isabella. You are?"

"Edward. I'm Edward. Uh, Edward Cullen." He turned red at his brainless words.

She smiled and swallowed thickly. "Edward, how old are you?"

"Eightteen."

"Then I am sorry for this," she said, sounding truly sympathetic.

"What for?"

He didn't see her move. She was just there right there next to him. He didn't even have time to scream before her teeth were in his jugular and he didn't know anything else.


End file.
